Aujourd'hui, on écrit une fic OC !
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: 'Dgray-man, c'est vraiment un super manga ' 'Carrément ! N'empêche, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose' 'Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Genre, un nouveau personnage, une fille. Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit vraiment géniale ' 'N'en dis pas plus' - Parodie


**Aujourd'hui, on écrit une fic OC !**

 **Genre :** Humor/Parody

 **Disclaimer :** DGM est à Hoshino, le OC est à nous, heureusement pour vous ^^

 **Résumé :** « Dgray-man, c'est vraiment un super manga !» «Carrément ! N'empêche, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose» «Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Genre, un nouveau personnage, une fille. Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit vraiment géniale !» «N'en dis pas plus»

 **Notes :** Alors, on insiste bien sur le fait que cette fic est une pa-ro-die ! On est pas là pour casser des auteurs ou se moquer de qui que ce soit, on prend juste des clichés, on les déforme, on les amplifie et on s'amuse ! Notre humour est discutable certes, mais il n'est pas méchant ;)

* * *

 **« Une fic OC, ou Original Character in English, est une fic dans laquelle l'auteur va intégrer un personnage de son invention dans l'univers déjà existant d'un manga, film, livre etc... Ce personnage, féminin bien entendu, appartiendra quasi toujours à la catégorie des ''Mary-Sue''. Pour faire court, elle est belle, mystérieuse et tellement cool ! On a tous hâte de découvrir comment elle va bouleverser l'histoire originale et surtout avec quel garçon elle va sortir ! »**

* * *

 _[Alentours de la Congrégation]_

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee rentrent tout juste d'une mission très importante et difficile dont on aura jamais aucun détail.

Lenalee : Dîtes les gars, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Je sais que cette scène n'est qu'un prétexte pour commencer l'histoire, mais ne serait-ce pas plus vivant si nous parlions, afin de montrer les bons liens d'amitié qui nous unissent ?

Lavi : D'accord, à condition que ça ne demande pas à l'auteur de trop se pencher sur nos personnalités respectives.

Allen : J'ai super faim.

Lavi : Eh, vous vous rappelez de la jolie fille qu'on a croisée en route ? Elle était vraiment très belle.

Lenalee : Je n'ai rien de drôle à dire alors je vais me contenter de rigoler en vous traitant d'idiots.

Cette inédite et hilarante conversation nous fait nous sentir plus proches des personnages. Nous admirons la vivacité et l'enthousiasme dont ils font preuve malgré cette longue et difficile mission qu'ils viennent d'effectuer.

 _[Hall de la Congrégation]_

Alors qu'Allen en est à l'énumération du quatrième dessert qu'il prendra une fois au réfectoire, il est grossièrement interrompu.

Voix chic et insolente : Enfin quelqu'un, j'ai failli attendre.

Ils se rendent soudain compte avec beaucoup de surprise qu'une personne se tient quelques mètres devant eux. Assise négligemment sur un canapé qui a été installé là durant leur absence, une jeune fille les fixe avec intensité.

Et quelle fille ! Ils n'en ont jamais vu des comme ça, à la Congrégation. Une quinzaine de lignes seront dédiées à faire l'apologie très détaillée de sa beauté. Ce qu'il faut en retenir, c'est que sa peau parfaite, sa bouche parfaite et son nez parfait font de son visage un visage parfait. Ses grands yeux brillants de personnage de shôjo brillent d'un rose brillant et ce n'est pas du tout étrange. Tout le long de son buste parfait ondulent de soyeux cheveux d'un violet aussi vif que naturel. Vraiment, cette fille est un enchantement pour les yeux.

Mais aussi belle soit-elle, comme c'est la première fois qu'ils la voient, leur réaction est naturellement d'activer leur Innocence et de se préparer au combat pour donner lieu à un excitant quiproquo.

Lavi : Regardez, une ennemie !

Allen : Oui, il n'y a qu'une ennemie qui nous attendrait désarmée dans un lieu rempli d'Exorcistes après avoir réussi à passer le système de sécurité infaillible de la porte !

Lenalee : Attaquons-la et posons lui des questions ensuite !

Fille à la voix chic et insolente : Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

Elle nous fait douter. Les personnages doutent aussi.

Allen : Mais... N'est-ce pas ce qu'une ennemie dirait ?

Il a raison. Nous doutons encore plus.

Nullement impressionnée de se retrouver face à trois personnes qui veulent lui foncer dessus, la fille à la voix chic et insolente prend tout son temps pour se lever, et ainsi montrer dans la stupeur générale qu'elle porte l'uniforme des Exorcistes. Enfin, une sorte d'uniforme, le sien ayant été raccourci afin de laisser apparaître plus de peau.

Fille à la voix chic et insolente : Je suis la nouvelle exorciste.

Lenalee : Comment ? Mais mon frère ne m'a pas parlé d'une nouvelle arrivante !

Fille à la voix chic et insolente : Et pourtant je suis là.

Lenalee ne sait pas quoi répondre face à une telle répartie.

Fille à la voix chic et insolente : Je m'appelle Roxanne, mais même si on ne se connaît pas appelez-moi Rox'.

Allen : D'accord Rox'. Tu sais c'est super cool les gens qui se font appeler par un surnom. Oublions ce malentendu, maintenant qu'on ne veut plus te tuer on aimerait en savoir plus sur toi, je suis sûr que tu as des tas de trucs à nous raconter !

Une vague d'ombre passe sur le beau visage de Rox' et ses yeux roses virent au vert. Oui, vert, parce que pourquoi se limiter à une seule couleur d'yeux quand on peut simplement changer cette couleur en fonction des émotions de la jeune fille ? Nous ignorons ce que ressent Rox' à cet instant puisqu'elle est très mystérieuse, mais ça ressemble à du vert.

Rox' : Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Et elle s'en va. Nous pourrions être étonnés de la voir partir alors qu'elle les attendait apparemment depuis longtemps, mais nous sommes bien trop intrigués par ses énigmatiques paroles pour faire attention à ce genre de détails.

Lavi : Waouh... Malgré son arrogante personnalité et le fait que je la connaisse depuis trois minutes et demie je suis déjà amoureux d'elle !

Allen : Moi aussi. Heureusement, je suis sûr que ça n'entachera pas notre amitié.

Il marque une pause.

Allen : Du moins pas avant cinq chapitres.

Lenalee : Cette fille a l'air d'avoir plein de secrets. Et si nous violions sans vergogne sa vie privée en allant questionner mon frère ?

Lavi : Super idée ! Nous nous reposerons de notre difficile mission plus tard, Rox' est définitivement notre priorité.

 _[Bureau de Komui]_

Komui : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous venez me trouver au milieu de la nuit pour que je vous dévoile la vie privée de Rox' dont elle n'a pas envie de parler ?

Lavi : C'est ça.

Komui : Ça me semble convenable. En fait c'est bizarre mais je ne sais rien sur elle. C'est vrai que d'habitude je me renseigne sur les nouveaux exorcistes, mais bon, elle est tellement douée que je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. En plus Hevlaska a dit qu'elle avait un taux de synchronisation de 175%. C'est génial, hein ? Personne ne savait que c'était possible !

Les chapitres défilent et le mystère autour de Rox' continue de s'épaissir. En même temps, on la découvre très sympathique, drôle et pleine d'esprit, ce qui est une totale contradiction et nous laisse penser qu'elle pourrait être bipolaire. Mais elle est cool alors ça passe.

La chasse aux Akumas est reléguée au second plan afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur les tribulations amoureuses de notre héroïne. Elle est bien sûr très populaire et se fait courtiser par tous les mâles. Victime de son succès, la pauvre fille n'arrive pas à savoir vers qui son cœur balance.

 _[Réfectoire]_

Rox' est justement en train de partager ses doutes avec Lenalee, qui en tant que personnage féminin principal est devenue sa meilleure amie.

Rox' : … Et puis j'aime beaucoup Kanda. Hier soir, il m'a offert un magnifique bouquet de cent roses rouges qu'il a cueilli lui-même. Je croyais m'être enfin décidée mais ce matin j'ai reçu un poème de Sokaro qui m'a fait douter de mes sentiments. Et puis, il y a Lavi et Allen qui ne se parlent plus à cause de moi.

Lenalee : Ils nous avaient prévenu, on a dépassé les cinq chapitres.

Rox' : Je ne sais toujours pas qui choisir entre Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Komui, Jeryy, Marie, Johnny, Sokaro, Cross, Tiedoll et Timcampy... Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux d'être amoureuse de onze personnes en même temps ?

Nous sommes très sensibles à sa peine. Elle est tellement triste que ses yeux deviennent dorés. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas le rapport entre la couleur de ses yeux et ses émotions.

Heureusement, Lenalee lui répond avec beaucoup de sagesse.

Lenalee : Tu dois suivre ton cœur, Rox'.

Rox' : Merci pour cet excellent conseil auquel je n'avais pas pensé, je sais maintenant que je vais continuer de flirter un peu avec chacun d'eux mais je choisirai Allen puisqu'il est le héro.

Lenalee : Ça me paraît bien. Au fait, mon frère a demandé à ce qu'on le rejoigne dans son bureau pour une urgence, mais j'ai préféré te laisser terminer de parler. Je crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'action !

La perspective de voir un combat au bout de treize chapitres est très excitante.

 _[Bureau de Komui]_

Les deux filles sont très surprises de trouver Allen, Lavi et Kanda déjà sur place. La présence de Rox' dont ils sont tous éperdument amoureux déclenchera quelques échanges acerbes avant qu'ils ne laissent la parole au Grand Intendant.

Komui : Vous allez partir en mission ! En fait, tous les autres exorcistes sont déjà sur le champs de bataille.

Allen : Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la Congrégation alors. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas envoyés en même temps qu'eux ?

Komui : Tu me tutoies maintenant ?

Allen : Oui, comme ça on a l'air plus potes. Alors ?

Komui : Et bien, euh... Ça devait être pour, mmh... garder une troupe de réserve ? Quelque chose dans ce genre ? Comme ça vous arriverez au moment crucial du combat ? C'est genre, une super bataille avec plein d'Akumas, tous les Noés et puis le Comte millénaire aussi !

Au fond de la pièce, Rox' pose la main sur le cœur, et tout le monde se tourne vers elle comme si elle venait de crier.

Kanda : Rox', nous pouvons tous voir à quel point tu es bouleversée. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Rox' : …... Il est temps pour moi de tout vous dire.

Lavi : Raconte-nous ton émouvante histoire, les exorcistes lambda en train de risquer leur vie peuvent attendre.

La lumière dans la pièce se tamise pour plonger le visage de la jeune fille à moitié dans l'ombre. Ses yeux sont bleus, le suspense est insoutenable.

Rox' : Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je suis une exorciste... et une Noé ! Et puis aussi chanteuse à mes heures perdues. M'avez-vous déjà entendu chanter lorsque je suis triste ?

Allen : Oui, tu as une très belle voix. Mais je croyais que l'histoire tournait déjà autour du fait que je suis le quatorzième ?

Rox' : Allen, on parle de moi là. Regardez donc la rangée de croix sur mon front que vous n'aviez jamais remarquée. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le Comte millénaire est mon père !

Lenalee : C'est affreux !

Rox' : Je suis issue de l'union interdite du Comte millénaire et d'Hevlaska. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez c'est pour la punir qu'une mystérieuse force supérieure a donné cette forme à ma mère avant d'effacer sa mémoire.

Kanda : C'est abominable !

Rox' : Mon père m'a élevée pour faire de moi une arme de destruction massive, en combinant mes supers pouvoirs de Noé et mes extraordinaires compétences d'exorciste.

Komui : C'est tragique !

Rox' : A l'âge de huit ans je me suis enfuie. Il a envoyé 100 Akumas pour me ramener mais je les ai tous tués. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule en luttant contre mon côté démoniaque.

Allen : C'est épouvantable !

Rox' : Et puis je suis aussi la fiancée de Tyki, la sœur des Jasdavid, la nièce de Lulubell et la cousine de Road.

Lavi : C'est atroce !

Ils sont émus et impressionnés par le courage de Rox'. Certains essayent de reformer mentalement son arbre généalogique mais y renoncent.

Komui : Avec tout ce que tu as enduré je comprendrais si c'est trop dur pour toi d'y aller, tant pis si le sort de l'humanité est en jeu.

Rox' relève la tête avec détermination.

Rox' : Je dois y aller ! Il est temps pour moi d'affronter... mon père !

 _[Champs de bataille avec plein d'Akumas, tous les Noés et le Comte millénaire]_

Allen : Ce trajet a été très rapide, nous voilà déjà arrivés et les combats ne sont pas encore terminés.

Ils se jettent alors tous dans la mêlée. Les exorcistes sans importance étaient en train de perdre, mais grâce à eux cinq ils reviennent à égalité avec les méchants.

Et soudain, Rox' s'arrête. Parce qu'elle a vu le Comte millénaire, et qu'il l'a vue aussi. Il essaye de la convaincre de rejoindre le côté obscur dans une scène qui nous rappelle vaguement un certain film de science-fiction. On entend la marche impériale quand il parle.

Comte millénaire : Rox', ma fille, abandonne-toi au côté obscur !

Kanda : Non, ne l'écoute pas !

Comte millénaire : Je t'offrirai plein de pouvoirs et des cookies, viens me rejoindre et règne à mes côtés !

Allen : Ne fais pas ça Rox' !

Elle est à présent tiraillée entre le bien et le mal. Nous retenons notre souffle.

Rox' : Dois-je rester fidèle aux amis qui m'adorent et combattre le mal ou rejoindre le monstre qui ne voit en moi qu'une arme et détruire le monde ? Je pensais avoir refoulé mon côté sombre mais voilà qu'il me submerge de nouveau !

Elle hésite encore plus, le plus incroyable étant qu'elle ne fasse pas toucher en restant immobile en plein milieu du champs de bataille. Après une longue attente, Rox' se tourne dramatiquement vers Allen.

Rox' : Je suis désolée.

Allen : Rox'...

Les Exorcistes sont paniqués de la voir s'avancer vers la famille Noé. Eux ils sont très contents, puisqu'avoir Rox' de son côté signifie gagner la guerre.

Rox' : Père. Fiancé. Frères. Tante. Cousine. Et tous les autres.

Silence.

Rox : Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais !

Clan Noé : Oh non, c'était une ruse pour nous approcher ! Nous ne l'avions pas du tout vu venir !

Rox : Activation de l'Innocence : les-yeux-ultimes-de-la-destinée-du-monde !

Comte millénaire : Elle a activé son Innocence suprême ! Elle peut tous nous tuer mais elle peut aussi mourir !

Les yeux de Rox' deviennent rouge vif et elle s'élève gracieusement dans les airs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, baignée par un halo de lumière blanche. Ses cheveux volent au vent tandis qu'une pluie de fleurs de cerisier virevolte et tourbillonne autour d'elle. Elle écarte les bras et soudain, ses yeux se mettent à agir comme une sorte de super-laser qui balaye tout sur son passage. Et voilà, en quelques secondes plus rien, plus d'Akumas, plus de Noés, plus de Comte millénaire.

Naturellement Rox' est très affaiblie et chute avec délicatesse jusque dans les bras d'Allen, qui par chance se trouvait juste en dessous. Nous craignons qu'elle ne se soit sacrifiée pour sauver le monde.

Elle ouvre finalement ses grands yeux et tous le monde pousse des cris de joie.

Lenalee : Rox' est vivante !

Lavi : Tous les méchants sont morts !

Kanda : Mais surtout Rox' est vivante !

Rox' profite de l'euphorie générale pour quitter les bras d'Allen.

Rox' : Ma mission ici est achevée.

Et elle s'en va en faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Elle ne semble pas avoir envie de fêter la victoire du bien sur le mal. Plutôt que d'essayer de la rattraper, Allen préfère rester immobile et crier son nom.

Allen : Rox' ! Rox' !

Lavi : Laisse la partir, Allen.

Il pose la main sur son épaule et parle d'une voix grave et lourde de sens.

Lavi : Rox' est comme l'air. On ne peut pas retenir l'air.

Allen : Mais pourquoi part-elle maintenant ? Que sommes-nous censés faire ?

Lavi : … Apprendre à vivre sans elle.

Allen : Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, vraiment ? Les méchants sont morts, il n'y a plus d'intrigue, comment va-t-on continuer l'histoire ?

Lavi : Ça c'est le problème de Hoshino. A présent je vais te laisser dire adieu à Rox' en regardant l'horizon puisqu'elle a déjà disparu.

Allen : Comme si... Elle n'avait jamais existé...

Lavi : Non, je me rappelle qu'elle m'a dit être championne d'athlétisme.

Lavi s'en va et Allen se retrouve seul face à un magnifique coucher de soleil qui vient juste d'apparaître. Il saisit avec émotion l'un des pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

Allen : Adieu... Roxanne.

* * *

On s'excuse auprès de toutes les Roxanne du monde, réelles et fictives !

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
